


Two spies walk into a bar

by JenJo



Series: Black 13 [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Swap, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, NatSharon week 2k16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: A collection of my fics for NatSharon week 2016





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: In the Beginning.  
> Follows on from my previous NatSharon fic, 'The Coffee Shop is for Rookies'.

Their first date, if you could even call it a date, was in Paris.

At midnight. 

Under the Eiffel Tower.   
Sounds romantic, right?

Well, unfortunately for this story, the two involved were Agents of SHIELD, and on the run from enemy agents.

“You promised me a moonlight stroll!” Sharon said, looking over her shoulder at the agents following them. They were professional, blending into the crowds.

But so were Agent 13 and the Black Widow.

Natasha laughed, patting Sharon’s arm. “It is moonlight. We are strolling. I believe that I have delivered.”

Sharon rolled her eyes, pulling Natasha to turn the corner. “I do not think you had us being followed in mind.”

Natasha hummed at that.

“You knew this would happen?”

Natasha pulled Sharon into a small cafe, sitting them at a table the furthest into the room. She smiled at Sharon. “I did not  _ know  _ that this would happen. It was more an educated guess.”

“Sure,” Sharon shook her head, looking at the menu. “While we are here, I would love a hot chocolate.”

Natasha nodded, waving over the waiter and ordering in flawless French. She then took Sharon’s hand, holding it. “I do apologise. I have been looking forward to taking you out.”

“And I have been looking forward to it as well. Just didn’t think we’d be outrunning HYDRA.”

Natasha looked out the window, before leaning in close. “I thought they were AIM.”

Sharon shook her head, smiling. “It doesn’t matter.”

It was then that the door opened, and the men who had been following them entered. Natasha leant forward, pulling Sharon in for a kiss. Sharon closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss.

When they heard the door close again, Natasha pulled back, moving Sharon’s hair behind her ear. Sharon couldn’t drop the smile off of her face.

“That was nice,” Sharon whispered, reaching up to hold Natasha’s hand. “Thank you. They’re gone.”

“The HYDRA-AIM goons?” Natasha laughed. “Good.”

The waiter came back with four cups, placing one in front of Sharon and the other three in front of Natasha. Sharon watched as Natasha shotgunned the three cups of what she assumed was black coffee, just like that night they met almost a year ago.

“You know, you could savour the drink,” Sharon said as she stirred her hot chocolate, watching the swirls. Natasha smiled at her.

“Why would I do that, when I could better spend my time watching you?” To illustrate her point, Natasha set her head on her hands. 

Sharon smiled, drinking from her hot chocolate. “Hmm, this is a pretty good hot chocolate. I do not know how I will be able to split my attention.”

Natasha pouted, which caused Sharon to smile, and reach out to pat her hands. 

“Just kidding.”

“I should be upset,” Natasha said, lifting her head and taking Sharon’s hand. “But I can’t be. This is our first date, after all.”

“So romantic,” Sharon smiled, linking their feet together under the table. “What will happen when we return?”

“We continue to do our job, we continue to date.” Natasha shrugged a shoulder. “What does returning matter?”

“SHIELD have eyes everywhere,” Sharon pointed out. 

“So? Just means we will have to keep our eyes open.”

 

They remained in the cafe until three am, talking about nonsense. They left hand in hand, and returned to the hotel booked for “Ms Romanova”. 

They got their money’s worth out of the room, that was for sure. `


	2. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Sharon have a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the prompt says...  
> Day 5-Angst  
> Can’t always be rainbows and sunshine….  
> So yeah... not a fun chapter.  
> But the next chapter will be- trust me. That ending...

 

“Carter!” Natasha took out the remaining goons, rushing over to Sharon. She was holding her shoulder, blood appearing around her hand.

“Hey Romanoff,” Sharon smiled, unsteady on her legs. “I might need a hand.”

Natasha moved so that she had one arm around Sharon’s waist, helping her to the car. She drove them to their apartment, helping Sharon to their bathroom. 

Sharon took off her shirt as Natasha got out the first aid kit, and began cleaning up the wound.

“That was a close one,” Sharon spoke, looking at the wall.

Natasha shook her head. “Too close. You should’ve blocked the guy.”

“Yeah, he got the drop on me.” Sharon closed her eyes as Natasha began stitching the wound. “Oh well. No harm done.”

“Damn it Sharon!” Natasha shook her head as she stitched up Sharon’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Sharon muttered through gritted teeth.

“Sharon, it  _ was _ your fault,” Natasha cut off the thread, sitting back to put away the needle she had used. She spoke as she put away the kit, back on Sharon.  “I watched it happen. You dropped your arm, instead of leading with it. Let the goon get in with no trouble.”

“It’s not how I remember it,” Sharon muttered, putting her shirt back on, leaving it unbuttoned. “The guy got a lucky shot it. No big deal.”

“No big deal?” Natasha turned around, pointing a finger angrily at Sharon. “No big deal? Two centimetres to the left, and you’d be dead. Two centimetres to the right, no more arm. Two centimetres lower, dead. Two centimetres higher, no more arm. Tell me again how this is no big deal!”

Sharon took a breath, eyes wide at Natasha’s raised voice. “I did not think you would be so upset over this. This is hardly the worst injury either of us have ever got.”

Natasha shook her head, holding her hands behind her so that Sharon couldn’t see them shake. “Sharon, I… I don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

“Neither do I.”

“But you could have avoided it. Easily. You are better than that.”

Sharon blinked, couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Excuse me? Is this now my fault?”

“Is it not?”

The two women stood staring at one another.

Natasha was the one who broke the staring, shaking her head and walking out of the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Sharon asked when Natasha went to their bedroom, grabbing a bag out of the cupboard.

“Away,” was all Natasha said, before walking out the door. 

Sharon sat in the hallway, staring at the door. She knew she couldn’t be alone right now, not with the blood loss she had suffered. She also needed to talk to someone. 

Sharon stood up, going to find her mobile. She sent a simple text.

[You busy?]

She got an immediate reply.

[post mission debrief? Ill bring the ice cream]

[thank you]

 

\\\\\///

 

Natasha never knocks on the door, instead letting herself in with her key.

“Hey Lucky,” she bent down to pat the dog, who after determining who she was, promptly fell back asleep. Natasha deposited her bag next to the couch, before sitting on it, staring at the wall.

“What the hell?” Clint walked in an hour later, doing a double take at the red head on his couch. “When did you get here?”

Natasha shrugged. “An hour ago.”

Clint came around to sit on the couch, looking at Natasha. “What happened?”

“I messed up,” was all Natasha said, before collapsing into Clint’s arms. Clint hugged her, and did what he did best for Natasha.

He held her, allowing her to fall asleep.

 

\\\\\///

 

“Now that we’re halfway through our ice cream,” Bobbi pointed her spoon at Sharon. “Why am I here?”

“Post mission debrief. Obviously,” Sharon answered, before taking another spoonful.

Bobbi shook her head. “No. See, post mission debrief usually involves your girlfriend.” At that, Sharon’s eyes began to water. Bobbi put her ice cream on the table, leaning closer to Sharon. “What happened?”

Sharon shook her head, putting her ice cream down so that she could wipe at her eyes. “Nothing. You’re going to think it’s stupid.”

“Try me.”

Sharon sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. “Natasha was upset that I got shot.”

“You got shot?” At Bobbi’s question, Sharon shifted her shirt to show her the wound. “Okay, you got shot. Part of our line of work.”

“That’s what I said,” Sharon spoke as she fixed her shirt. “But Natasha seemed to take it as a personal insult. Says I should have been able to avoid it. She left.”

“She  _ left _ ?”

Sharon nodded. “Yeah. Took one of her bags, and left,” Sharon waved at the door. “I don’t know what to do. I assume that she’ll be back but…” Sharon lifted her hands, looking at Bobbi.

Bobbi leant over to pick up Sharon’s ice cream, handing it over. “We eat ice cream. Go into sugar comas. Wake up tomorrow and fix it.”

Sharon looked at the ice cream, then looked at Bobbi, smiling as she took the ice cream. “Simple. I like it.:”

 

\\\\\///

 

Natasha woke up with a blanket around her.  _ Aw, Clint, how thoughtful,  _ she thought as she stood up, placing the blanket back on the couch. 

_ My couch…. _

“Good, you’re awake.”

Natasha turned to the kitchen, where… “Bobbi?”

Bobbi put a plate of eggs on the table, raising an eyebrow at Natasha. “Yeah?”

“Why are you…” Natasha’s eyes widened;  _ that’s not my voice. _

“What’s…” Bobbi began, but Natasha ran for the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She stood in the mirror, and reached up to run a hand through  _ her blonde curls? _

“I am in Sharon’s body.”

 

\\\\\///

 

_ Sugar comas are the best, _ Sharon thought as she woke up, stretching her neck.  _ But sleeping on the couch is not. _

She tried to stand up, only to find her feet trapped. 

_ Barton? _

Sharon looked down at her clothes;  _ when did my boobs shrink? And when did I put on a black tank….. _

She reached up a hand, pulling her hair in front of her face.

Red hair.

_ Why am I in Natasha’s body? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think :)  
> If you haven't, be sure to check out my NatSharon Phantom of the Opera AU- it serves as my answer to the Day 2 prompt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
